


No Offense, But I Just Really Don't Like That Dude

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron really doesn't like Kirsten's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Offense, But I Just Really Don't Like That Dude

It wasn’t like Cameron was jealous of Kirsten’s relationship with _the other guy_ , (Cameron didn’t respect this dude enough to call him by his actual name) but he did have his, well, suspicions. The guy hasn’t been in Kirsten’s life for two years, for Pete’s sake! And how could Kirsten not mention _any_ of this to him. They promised each other no more secrets--well, Cameron hadn’t exactly told Kirsten about the scar on his chest that she accidentally saw yet, but...well that didn’t matter at this moment. Cameron didn’t know why he felt so betrayed, but he did. He couldn’t help it.

“You look like you’re in deep thought,” Linus interrupted Cameron’s inner monologue.

“Yeah, kind of,” Cameron replied. “Where’s Kirsten? Why isn’t she in the lab yet?”

“Um, well, Camille told me that she was getting breakfast with Liam,” Linus said. “She should be here soon.”

Cameron felt himself cringe a little. _Stop that_ , he ordered himself. “Well, she’s late,” he mumbled.

“I think I know what’s going on here,” Linus said, taking a seat next to his best friend.

Cameron raised his eyebrow. “Do you?”

Linus shrugged. “Yeah. You’re jealous. Jealous of Liam.”

“Psh, no I’m not. That’s crazy,” Cameron tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a croak.

“No, you’re totally jealous of him. I mean, come on, look at him. He looks like a Greek God. You would do anything to look like him. So would I,” Linus mumbled that last part to himself.

Cameron sighed in relief. Linus only thought his jealousy was about Liam, not about his relationship with Kirsten. “That’s uh, yep, that’s right.”

“I mean, he’s a beast,” Linus went on. “He looks like he came straight out a magazine. He looks--”

“Yeah, I get it, he’s perfect,” Cameron snapped.

Linus apparently got the hint and walked away.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kirsten said as she walked into the lab.

“Try to be more conscious of time,” was all Cameron said to her.

“Whoa, what’s with you, Grumpypants?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you’re half an hour late and we’ve all been waiting for you.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Camille said from across the lab, her face full of amusement.

“Yes, now let’s just do the stitch,” Cameron grumbled.

* * *

Later that evening, Cameron sat in his living room, reading a magazine, when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was just Linus, he yelled, “Come on in!”

However to his surprise, it was Kirsten who walked in.

“You need to tell me what the hell is going on,” she said in a serious tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cameron lied smoothly. But Kirsten was too smart for him.

“That’s a lie and you know it. For the past few days you haven’t been able to look me in the eye, you’ve been snappy to me, and you haven’t called me any nicknames.”

“Are you saying you like the nicknames?” Cameron asked, his eyes still not meeting hers.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Kirsten said, noticing it as well. “Are you mad at me about something?”

“I’m just...worried about you,” Cameron sighed.

“Worried?” Kirsten took a seat next to him on the couch. “Why are you worried?”

“I just don’t trust that Liam guy,” Cameron confessed, cringing a little at the name. “He hasn’t been around for a long time and now he just waltzes into your life again right when you start working for the Stitchers program? That doesn’t sound fishy to you?”

“Look, I’ll admit that the timing is a little strange, but he’s harmless,” Kirsten assured. “It’s sweet that you want to protect me from him, but you don’t have to.”

“Yeah, your right,” Cameron said in a pained voice. “I’ll stay out of it.”

“Cameron, is there something you’re not telling me?” Kirsten deadpanned.

“No, trust me. Everything’s fine. I’m sorry for acting so strange around you.”

“It’s okay,” Kirsten said with a hint of a smile. “I’m sorry for not telling you about him earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cameron said. “But you should, uh, get to him now. He’s probably waiting for you.” He sat up and walked her to the door.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kirsten said. Cameron could see the sadness in her eyes.

“Go have fun,” was all he could say before closing the door on her. After she left, he sat back down on his couch and just stared off into space, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his chest.

He really, _really_ hated Liam.

 ****  
  



End file.
